An Odd Enemy? Rear Admiral Shiro Confronts the Heiko Pirates!
During their voyage, Kyoto and the crew were disheartened by their loss at G-11. Realizing the crew isn't strong enough for the New World, they decided it was time to stay within Paradise, and continue searching for more islands. '' Kyoto: "Alright, I know that our latest attempt at raiding a Marine base wasn't too succesful. But, cheer up. At least we have a new member, and now we know where we stand." Ocha: "But, that was disgraceful. For me to be your escape attempt was totally unflattering to me." ''Ocha says rolling her eyes. Kyoto looks at Ocha with a unsatisfied face. Knowing that she was right, he puts his head down in shame. Rando: "Regardless of what happened, we were able to learn from this experience. Using you was the only way we would've gotten out of that alive, or without being locked up." Rando said in a serious tone. Then looking at Ocha, teasing her, he says. ''"After all, would you really like to be locked up in a cell? Where you'd just rot?" ''Ocha looks at Rando shocked for his use of words, but knowing he was right, she also puts her head down in shame. Oyogu: "H-hey. Um, you could've been nicer to her about that, Rando." Rando stares at Oyogu, making Oyogu uncomfortable. Rando: "Perhaps, fish-face." Rando said in a mocking tone. Oyogu also puts his head down in shame, but for not being able to think of anything as a comeback. Rando laughs. ''"What a sorry bunch I got stuck with." ~ G-11 ~ ''At G-11, Vice Admiral Youn, Rear Admiral Fyito III and Rear Admiral Utoa are in Youn's office, discussing the Heiko Pirates. Fyito: "Gah. I can't believe they used such a cheap trick to escape. We had to get treated for that poisonous gas that that girl released." Fyito said in an annoyed tone while having his arms crossed and both eyes shut. Utoa: "Indeed. It seems that the girl, however, is a Bromine Logia. At least, that's what the Doctors said. Did you confirm it with the government, Youn? If they ever make an appearance within any type of Marine base, at least they'd be aware of the gaseous substance." Youn was twirling his wine glass, looking at the liquid moving around circularly. '' Youn: "Hm? Oh, yes. I did. Actually, I asked in a favor. No one disrespects me, and gets away with it." Utoa: "A favor? What do you mean?" ''At that moment, a Marine bursted through the door. Marine: "Sir, someone is here to see you." Fyito: "Boy, you have some nerve bursting through here and thinking you can interrupt us for no reason." At that moment, Fyito got up, and was aiming a punch for the Marine, but was stopped by a person's hand. Marine: "G-gah... You stopped Rear Admiral Fyito's pu-punch." Fyito, shocked, sees who stopped his punch, and got on the floor and bowed. Fyito: Rear Admiral Shiro... Please forgive me..." Shiro looks at Fyito in a disappointed face, and continues walking within the office. Youn: "Ah. And here is the favor. Welcome to G-11, Rear Admiral Shiro." Youn says in a happy tone. Shiro: "Thank you for welcoming me, Vice Admiral Youn. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Shiro says slightly bowing with a hand over his heart. Youn: "The pleasure is all mine. Now, I don't want to keep you here for too long, so, I'll get right to the point." Youn says while putting down his wine glass. ''"Some Pirates, the Heiko Pirates to be exact, raided our little base here. And of course, their attempt failed. However, they were able to free one of our former prisoners, "Flying Fish" Oyogu, injure several of our Marine personnel, including Rear Admiral Fyito. I asked for you to be sent here to receive a mission from me. Hunt the Heiko Pirates, and obliterate them." ''Shiro considers the mission, and then agrees. He then leaves the office, leaving them alone. Utoa: "Do you believe that he will be capable of the task?" Youn grins. ''"Of course, he's as strong as a Vice Admiral, despite not knowing any Haki. If he did learn that, however, he would've been appointed Vice Admiral long ago. He's known as a fighting prodigy." ~ At Sea ~ ''The Heiko Pirates have been wandering endlessly at the sea. Rando unable to locate any islands near the vicinity. '' Rando: "I don't see anything within the vicinity. We cannot keep travelling like this. We're going awkwardly around the Grand Line. Besides, we need a new ship. This one isn't gonna last us much longer." ''Kyoto knew Rando was right. However, what could they do? '' Oyogu: "Well, I heard of a place called Water 7. It's known for its shipwrights. Perhaps we could stop there, fix our boat, and possibly gain a new member to the crew?" Rando: "Easier said than done. We are nowhere near any form of land." Oyogu: "Oh... Right... There's gotta be something we can do." Rando: "Travel around until I can locate land." ''The crew sighed in unison. '' ~ Shiro's Location at Sea ~ Marine: "Sir, we seem to have spotted the Heiko Pirates." Shiro: "Alright, they're our target, so do not stray from their path." ~ Heiko Pirate's Ship ~ ''Rando looks through one of his eyes, and sees a Marine ship following them. '' Rando: "Tsk. I saw them earlier, but I was hoping they haven't spotted us. Kyoto, there are some Marines following us. There are several on the ship, and one different from the others. More than likely the person in-charge of the ship. We won't be able to avoid them forever. What do you want to do?" ''Kyoto considered his options, but he knew Rando was correct in that fighting them was inevitable. So, Kyoto ordered that they turn around, and head for the Marine ship. ~ Shiro's Ship ~ Marine: "Sir, the Heiko Pirates are within firing range. Permission to fire?" Shiro looks at the Heiko Pirates' ship, and then looks at the Marine to give a response. ''"No. Let them come to us. Fighting in such a manner is cowardly." ''Eventually, the Heiko Pirates reach Shiro's ship, and a battle ensues. Kyoto, Rando, Ocha and Oyogu fend off the onslaught of Marines while Shiro watches from atop of the ship. Shiro: "I can see why they were able to injure Rear Admirals Fyito III and Utoa. They're not ordinary pirates. However, they are still too inexperienced to be fighting anyone of my caliber." Shiro flies down towards Kyoto, and shoots a Rankyaku with a swing of his arm. Kyoto dodges it, then looks up at the person flying in the air. '' Shiro: "You must be Kyoto. A pleasure to meet you. I am Rear Admiral Shiro. Don't hold back, because I won't." ''As he finishes his sentence, Shiro shoots two Rankyaku with a swing of both his arms, to which Kyoto dodges, and Shiro flies toward Kyoto at an incredible speed. Kyoto attempts to injure Shiro with a swing of his Khakkhara, but Shiro uses Soru, and appears behind Kyoto. ''"I've heard great things about you, but currently, you're boring me." ''At that moment, Shiro stabs Kyoto with his finger. And Soru's in front of Kyoto shooting a Rankyaku. Making Kyoto fly back. Shiro flies near Kyoto with a saddened expression. ''"I was expecting for you to be much faster than this, and to be able to dodge most of my moves. Are you sure that you're "Odd Wanderer" Kyoto? Right now, I'm not impressed." ''At this moment, Kyoto got up and wiped the blood from his face. ''"Heh. Please forgive me. I wasn't expecting for you to be so strong. It seems I cannot use my Khakkhara against you." ''Kyoto said. He then dashed towards Shiro. Shiro lands on the ground, and stands there saying ''"Tekkai", and his body hardens, blocking Kyoto's punch. Kyoto looks shocked, but then imbues his right arm with Busoshoku Haki and attempts to strike Shiro. However, Shiro was able to dodge the attack. "Kami-e." Kyoto then sped up his punches, landing a hit on Shiro, knocking him back a little distance. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Shiro is impressed with Kyoto, and decides to step it up a notch. Shiro transforms to his Hybrid Form, and heads toward Kyoto.'' Rando, Ocha and Oyogu were handling the Marines easily. The Marines were completely powerless against the three, and the majority of the Marines were already knocked out. ''"Despite this being easy, this guy brought too many Marines with him. It feels as if they're endless." ''Rando said. '' ''Kyoto and Shiro were evenly matched for the most part, however, Kyoto was getting tired from the battle, while Shiro had enough Stamina to keep continuing. ''"Getting tired already? I was expecting more from you. Rankyaku." ''Shiro says then firing a single Rankyaku with his right arm. To which Kyoto got hit by it. Shiro reverted to his Human Form. ''"Alright, I've had enough. You're nowhere near New World material. There are people much stronger than I there. If you can barely handle me, what makes you believe you'll do any better there? -Sigh- I'll tell you what. If you get stronger, I'll consider a rematch. Despite being ordered by Vice Admiral Youn, I never really cared for the Marines. It was only so that I can be "taken care of", while I figure out where to go. Your crew isn't too developed, but consider me a member. I will, however, give you these two items." ''Shiro places an Eternal Pose and a Vivre Card near Kyoto. ''"That is an Eternal Pose that'll take you to Water 7. It's a place where you could probably get your own ship. The other item is a Vivre Card. Whenever you're ready to come back for a rematch, it'll lead to me. Also, when you find the Shipyard in Water 7, tell them Shiro sent you. They owe me. So, consider it my gift. Now, leave. I'll deal with the Marines on this ship." ''At that point, Shiro started flying in the air, and started shooting Rankyaku at the ship, badly damaging it, making the Marines start panicking. Kyoto withdrew his crew and sailed off to Water 7. Marine: "Shiro! What are you doing?!" Shiro stops the Rankyaku for a moment and says ''"The Marines are a corrupt organization that needs to be demolished. I have affiliated myself with the Heiko Pirates. Consider this my resignation from the Marines." ''And at that moment, Shiro fires a large Rankyaku, cutting the ship in half. Then flying away. Category:Stories